earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyongyang
}} Pyongyang The City of Pyongyang was Founded on February 14th, 2019 by Kim Jong-Walt (Mandude325). It is located along the Taedong River on the west coast of the Korean peninsula. History The Three Explorers On February 13th, 2019, Three Explorers set out on a journey to create the a prosperous new land of North Korea. Mandude325 was man of the Congo that had dreams of a new world. Fonic72 was a Canadian who wanted out of the cold. And Mamaru was an Egyptian yearning for a way out of desert. Eventually they all ended up in the ruins of the old Korea, lost in time, with to tale to tell but the rocks and stone left to be built upon. The three got together to build something new and something great, so they begun mining. The Creation of the Juche Tower and founding of Pyongyang The next day Fonic72, with the help of Mamaru, began and competed construction of the building known as Juche Tower. This structure would soon become the center piece of Pyongyang. With the construction came new found wealth struck deep in the mines of Korea by Mandude325. The new found wealth helped kick start Pyongyang into existence, officially making it a town of the world, capital of the nation of North Korea. Interaction with the Neighbors Early in Pyongyang's history it depended upon assistance from its brother country, Korea. Korea helped give some supplies and rations to help Pyongyang spring into existence. Within the ruins of the past, Fonic72 and JonyWaffle stumbled upon a old map of Japan that predated the existence of the nation. So the two set out to return the map to its rightful owners, making Japanese and North Korean history in the process. This event starts a friendship between the two nations, helping little Pyongyang get even more friends. Buildings *Juche Tower *Foundation Plaza * North Korean Capital Building **Pyongyang Station (Korean Peninsula Ice Highway Substation) Notable People *Mandude325 *Fonic72 *Mamaru *JonyWaffle *ItsPhillipJFry *EggzOnToast Foreign Relations Friends * Enemies * (uzamihS) amigS_noraB Conflicts 1st Great Barbarian Raid (NK-Jeju War) Before Pyongyang's founding on February 14th, 2019, a barbarian from the island of Jeju invaded the city. During the raid all of the city's citizens were unable to stop the attack and they got away with a majority of Pyongyang's treasury. The raid sparked a mini war between the two regions eventually ending in a North Korean Victory, seizing all of the valuable items from Jeju and reclaim the treasury. 2nd Great Barbarian Raid On February 15th, 2019 a group of highly militarized barbarians attempted to invade Juche Tower in Pyongyang. The attackers attempting to build a contraption that would effectively destroy the structure and the capital building underneath, allowing the raiders to seize Pyongyang's Treasury. Luckily the city's militia dove straight into battle and defended the city. A notable fighter was one of JonyWaffle, who stole a sword out of one of the attacker's hands. The sword now being called The Blade of Eternal Flame. Category:Towns Category:Capitals